


Jarrich Get It On

by ddynoliaeth



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Because it's me, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, it's legit just porn, there's a bit of fluff in there too though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddynoliaeth/pseuds/ddynoliaeth
Summary: There is no plot to this I got a prompt on tumblr "I don't think it'll fit" and it ended up being over 3k words. Oops. Enjoy the filth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redshirtlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshirtlondon/gifts).



> If you like this please consider commissioning me to write some fic for you!  
> http://vincenoir.tumblr.com/post/161648060242/hey-so-im-severely-strapped-for-cash-at-the

“Jared? Jared. I… I don't think it'll fit…”

“Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Richard. The human body is remarkably resilient, and it's not as if I don't have any experience in readying myself for a partner.”

“Okay, uh, glossing over that reference to your long sexual history,” Richard says, moving away from Jared's body, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and placing the other on Jared's chest, gripping his patented blue button up to ground himself. “I kind of meant, you know, yours in mine. Not the other way around.”

“Oh!” Jared exclaims, his eyebrows shooting up in that way they do when he's genuinely surprised about something. “I assumed I would be the one being penetrated-” Richard tried not to flinch at the clinical terminology “-considering my… well.”

“If you'd rather that way I'm cool with that,” Richard said, trying not to think of the feeling of Jared pressed up against him through his khakis moments before, bigger than expected even taking Jared's stature into consideration. It wasn't working. “I just, you know, I kind of- kind of wanted to try it, y’know? I just, I've been thinking about this for a long fucking time and, yeah, at first I figured I'd be, you know, on top, but then I was doing some research and stuff and I started thinking I'd rather be… on the… bottom…” He trailed off, cheeks flaming red, avoiding Jared's gaze. 

“Richard, oh,” Jared gasped, overwhelmed with the sense of trust he felt from Richard. He'd never been with a man who was willing to be with him like that, more often being used by men who wanted only to come and then leave Jared feeling dirty and often unsatisfied. He'd hoped, known, it would be different with Richard. He may not love Jared the way Jared loved him, but he wouldn't use him the way the men on grindr would, he was sure of that.

“So, um…” Richard bit his bottom lip, looking up through his eyelashes at Jared's surprised and emotional expression. 

“I would be honoured,” Jared replied, moving his hands down from Richard's arms to settle above his hips, rubbing tiny circles into his shirt. He smiled.

“Right. Right, um,” Richard whispered, relieved and already leaning in again to kiss Jared with little finesse but an abundance of enthusiasm - which Jared would take any day over the detached professionalism of the men and women who usually took him home. He used too much tongue and was a little more wet than Jared would say ideal, but he was also grabbing at Jared's shirt in an uncoordinated attempt to get it off his body.

\----

It hadn't started in any particularly intense way. No life or death situation for Pied Piper, no lawsuit hanging over their heads, no bad press or fresh disaster to deal with. Just Jared and Richard sitting on the couch of the Incubator late one night, working in silence, and when Richard got up to get a can of energy drink for himself he brought a cup of tea back for Jared, sitting down much closer beside him than was strictly necessary. Jared didn't even reach for his tea after thanking him, just in case it was a mistake and Richard moved away. But minutes passed and Richard didn't seem to be moving anywhere.

Their legs were touching.

Jared desperately wanted to push the boundaries as Richard apparently was, to reach out and touch - his hand, his knee, anything - but was terrified of rejection. So often had he gone in for a hug and been denied, sent Richard scurrying from a simple friendly pat on the back. He couldn't risk it.

Richard, it seemed, could. Jared had to force himself not to flinch as he felt Richard's left hand leave his laptop and nudge against his right, resting on his knee as he read some report he no longer remembered anything about. For his part, Richard seemed to take Jared's lack of a reaction as a good sign and let his fingers creep up and over Jared's hand, covering it with his own and lacing his fingers in between Jared's. Jared let out a soft gasp.

Richard snatched his hand away as if it had been stabbed, blushing furiously and stuttering worse than usual; “Shit! S-sorry, Jared! I- uh- I d-didn’t mean-”

“No, no, Richard, I'm sorry,” Jared said, moving his laptop from his long legs to the table and turning to face Richard. “I didn't want you to stop, I was just so surprised, and happy, I couldn't help myself.”

“Oh, okay,” Richard replied, staring fixated at his laptop screen. Jared watched him for a few moments, wondering if there was anything else he should be saying, then shifted to go back to his own work despite being entirely unable to concentrate. They sat there in silence for a while, Jared's forgotten tea cooling steadily on the table.

“Um,” Richard said. Jared turned to look at him, but he kept his eyes resolutely stuck to his screen. “You, uh… You said you were happy?”

“Oh! Yes, Richard, I was. Very happy.”

“Then, um, you wouldn't mind if I- if I did it again?”

Jared grinned his dopey grin, and Richard saw it from his peripherals but didn't move to take his hand. Instead he waited for verbal confirmation from Jared, who was more than willing to offer it. “Of course. Nothing would make me happier.”

And, although it was technically a lie - many things could make Jared happier, although to be fair they would all have to build on this moment - Richard returned his smile and reached over to hold his hand again. Jared's grin grew impossibly wider.

“Do- do you think, maybe, if it's okay with you, that I could, maybe, kiss you?” Richard asked, looking at a spot just over Jared's shoulder. Jared's eyes went wider than usual.

“I'd like that very much, Richard.”

\----

And that's how they came to be here, standing in the middle of Richard's bedroom, struggling out of their shirts as Richard tried to break physics to force them to occupy the same space at the same time. Jared's neck was bent at an awkward angle, reaching down to lick into Richard's mouth while trying to force his shirt off his wrists behind his back. 

“Jared, Jared, Jared,” Richard was whispering, dropping his own shirt to the floor and running his hands up Jared's abdomen and chest. He stepped back for a moment as he traced one of Jared's worryingly prominent ribs, a twisting feeling settling in his gut as he realised exactly how little care he'd been taking of Jared. It was so easy to forget that Jared was a person, what with his robot-like appearance and incessant chirpiness, but Richard had never wanted to forget that of Jared. He wanted to wrap him up in blankets and protect him from the world. He certainly didn't want him next to starving under his hands.

“Richard, as much as I like where this is all going, I don't think the logistics of continuing it in your bed will work.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I am considerably taller than you, and we've proven on at least one occasion that it's far too easy for me to hit my head on the roof while in your bed. May I suggest we move the mattress to the floor?”

“Oh, oh yeah, sure, that's a great idea, Jared.”

Jared puffed up a little with pride at the compliment, reaching up to help Richard lift his mattress from the loft bed and maneuver it to the floor - an awkward action at the best of times but made that much more difficult when concealing a raging boner in one's trousers. Once the mattress was settled on the ground and Richard, a little more in control of his faculties for the moments’ break, had locked the door, they lay down on their sides, facing one another.

“Richard, are you sure you want to do this? I won't be offended if you decide against it now.”

“I want to do this, Jared. You're just… you're so good to me and I've spent a lot of time wondering if the way I feel about you is because of that or because I am actually attracted to you, and I need you to know that it's because I want you as a person and not because of what you do for me. I want to have sex with you, Jared.”

“Then, I think, traditionally we should undress?”

Richard laughed softly, out of fondness for this giant dork lying in bed with him and of nerves about what was to come, and reached out to pull Jared towards him by the belt loop. He kicked off his shoes and socks, and Jared did the same as they leant in for another kiss, Richard biting at Jared's bottom lip softly.

“Tell me if I do anything you don't like,” Richard whispered against his lips. “I want you to enjoy this, too.”

Instead of replying - for fear of the tears in his eyes overflowing - Jared pushed on Richard's shoulder until he was lying flat on his back and moved from his mouth to his jaw to his neck, licking and kissing and sucking ever so slightly. Richard panted, a hand threading into his soft, short hair, cradling Jared's head to his collarbone. He lifted his leg, bending his knee for leverage as he nudged his hips upwards against Jared's, causing them both to gasp. 

Jared reached down, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, his erection pressing against his boxers, struggling to get free. It was as if every nerve, every cell in his body was screaming to get closer to Richard, to press against him and inside him and never let go. He squashed the urge down, unwilling to assume he would be welcome to do this more than once as it was. 

“Jared, fuck, yes!” Richard grunted, hand tightening in Jared's hair as he moved downwards, hips fucking up with every kiss to his chest and every lick of his nipple. He felt he was on fire, Jared's lips and tongue kerosene fuelling the blush blooming across his skin. “Please, Jared, I need you to take off my pants.”

Jared huffed against Richard's chest, heel of his hand pressing against his cock, and stayed still for a moment. His emotions were overwhelming enough as it was, but hearing Richard beg to be undressed was getting to be too much for him. He lifted his head and his hips, leaving Richard rutting minutely against nothing, and ran his hands down Richard's sides until he reached the top of Richard's jeans. He traced the waistband until he reached the button, popping it quickly and pulling down the zip and the jeans. 

“Now you,” Richard gasped, staring unabashedly at Jared's open pants. He seemed considerably more confident in bed than he was in other aspects of his life, and Jared found it distractingly arousing. “You can do whatever you want to me. I want you to. Touch me, Jared, touch me and kiss me and fuck me, please.”

And how exactly was Jared supposed to respond to that other than to struggle out of his khakis and briefs, almost tearing Richard's boxers off in a momentary lapse in control. But Richard just arched his back, his hips stuttering as his cock bounced against his stomach and he gripped the sheet on his mattress so hard his knuckles cracked. “Fuck, Jared! God, I didn't even know you could be all forceful like that.”

“I'm sorry,” Jared said immediately, snatching his hands away from where they'd settled against Richard's hips.

“No, no, don't be! I like it- I love it. I want you to lose control a bit, I want to see how much you want this. I don't want to be the only one enjoying myself.”

Jared didn't answer, his eyes tearing up and his impressive cock jumping at the thought. He leaned down and kissed him, sliding his cock against Richard's, one hand gripping Richard's head and the other against his hip. Richard hooked a leg over Jared's lower back, grinding up against him like it was the best thing he'd ever felt.  
“Jared, please.” Neither of them knew exactly what Richard was asking for, but Jared took it to mean it was time to start helping Richard open himself up. 

“Do you have any lubricant?”

“Desk, under bed, top drawer,” Richard gasped in between the tantalizing drag of his dick against Jared's, whining when that pressure was lost and he was left thrusting against the air as Jared retrieved the supplies. It took him a little while to find a condom - Richard hadn't really needed one in a long while. He found the lube relatively quickly, for obvious reasons. 

Jared was back, and he was sitting on his heels between Richard's legs, lathering his fingers with plenty of lube, but all Richard could focus on was that huge cock between Jared's. It had felt big when it was pressed up against him through so many layers of clothing, but now, fully hard and ready, it seemed even more imposing.

Richard guessed that Russ Hanneman knew what he was talking about when he said “this guy fucks”.

“I'm going to ease a finger into you now, Richard,” Jared hummed, bringing him back into the here and now as he stroked against Richard's hole. Richard nodded, too nervous to say anything, and tried to relax. The whole ordeal was less painful than he'd been expecting, but to be fair Richard always assumed the absolute worse and had been expecting excruciating pain. What he got was a slight burn and a feeling of strange movement where there should be no movement. Jared's long, thin finger (an indication, Richard now knew, of the dimensions of other parts of his anatomy) moved slowly and steadily inside him until Jared had his entire index finger in Richard's asshole.

“You can- you can move,” he breathed, trying to ignore the burn and focus on the strange but not unenjoyable feeling of intrusion. Jared did, but not before wrapping his left hand firmly around Richard's cock and beginning to stroke it in time with his fingering, making Richard squeal in aroused surprise. He was moving a little slower than Richard normally would, his grip looser but not by much, and so carefully that Richard almost lost it at the emotions flowing through him as he considered the fact that it was Jared Dunn who was touching him so intimately. “Fuck, Jared, love you.”

The hand on his cock stopped, the finger inside him slipped out entirely.

“I- I'm sorry?” Jared whispered. 

Richard hid behind his hands and only wished more than never having been in this situation that he'd kept his mouth shut.

“Sorry, Jared, I'm overwhelmed and emotional and it feels so good and I care about you so much and I just- I just- I love you, Jared, okay? And it's not the right time to say it I know but I guess I have and I can't take it back now and-”

And he was cut off as Jared shoved two fingers right up inside him as far as they would go, his words disappearing into some kind of breathless gurgle as Jared leaned down to kiss him senseless.

“Oh, Richard, Richard, I love you, too, Richard, I have for so long, oh!” 

The hand on his cock tightened the perfect amount, the fingers inside him shifted minutely and suddenly they were pressing against something he'd only had touched by his doctor and that felt nothing like this, like being set aflame from the inside out, like Jared had found the recipe for ambrosia in his body and had let it flow outwards through his veins. 

“Jared! More!”

Three fingers, then Richard was begging for more again and Jared couldn't stop himself any more, pulling out and putting on the condom and a generous amount of lube. He leaned up and gathered Richard in his arms, pulling him to his chest as he pushed upwards and finally, finally, Richard found out exactly what “this guy fucks” really meant. 

There wasn't anything else in the world. There was Jared, and there was Richard, and there was a cock - Jared's cock - thrusting inside him and there was pleasure and there was pain. The pain would fade, and it didn't bother him even as Jared seemed to forget to worry about it - because Jared forgot to worry, because he just let himself go, lose control, enjoy himself and connect to Richard in the most carnal of ways. It made the pain worth it - enjoyable, even - and Richard scratched down Jared's back as Jared plastered his face against Richard's neck and gripped him tight enough to bruise. Richard's cock was trapped between them, the only friction from the way Jared's abdominal muscles flexed against it as he ground and thrusted and fucked up into him. Jared came first, unsurprisingly considering how desperately he was fucking Richard. He panted; “tell me you love me” into Richard's neck as his hips stuttered, and when Richard moaned “I love you, Jared”, he growled and bit down on the joint between Richard's neck and shoulder and came harder than he'd ever done before. 

“Fuck, Jared, yes!” Richard gasped, his own hips rubbing his reddened and leaking cock against Jared's fluttering abdomen, clutching him tighter against him and rubbing against him until his own release coated both of them. 

They collapsed on the mattress, Richard pulling Jared down on top of him. He could feel the bite from Jared's overzealous attempt to stifle his noises as he came, knew that it would be an impressive bruise come tomorrow morning, and resolved to wear his lowest cut shirt to make sure everyone knew exactly how much Jared loved him.

“Did you mean it?”

Jared's voice was quiet from where he was curled up beside Richard. He'd disappeared for a moment to get a washcloth and clean the both of them as best he could, dispose of the condom, and drag the blanket down over the both of them as he cuddled up against Richard's side, one arm hugging across Richard's chest.

“I meant it, Jared. I love you. You're the kindest, most wonderful person I've ever met. I don't want to ever go to bed without you again.”

Jared grinned his goofy grin and burrowed impossibly closer to Richard. Richard knew they'd have a lot of explaining to do in the morning to the guys, and Jared would probably work himself into a tizzy with the whole HR element of it, but for now they were happy and in love and falling asleep together in a bed Richard would definitely have to replace with a ground level king as soon as possible.

“I love you too, Richard.”


End file.
